Series
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: A collection of short stories about some of the 2nd season episodes shown this year.
1. PreSeason Two

**A/N:** After every episode, I'd always write a short fic because I'd be too frustrated with what actually happened in the show. I had the intention of posting them here, but the ending would always elude me. After a few days (and after the new episode has been aired) I'd finish the story, but then by that time the story would not be a part of anything anymore. So I'm posting them now, before the new episode airs on January 5. I made a couple and I will be uploading them all before that date. These stories are all Blair/Nate, with the necessary Blair/Chuck. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl.

(_This particular story I wrote sometime after the first season finale._)

---

Chuck Bass had always been good at the big gestures. He knew how to throw a party for the whole Upper East Side, but he wouldn't know half of the people he was inviting. He would order a new batch of Hermes scarves before they reached the stores, but he would never bother to know what colour and pattern they were. He would always deck his suite with roses and scented candles at night, but forget the girl's name in the morning. Chuck Bass was the master of seeing the big picture, and _only_ the big picture.

"You are the sweetest," he said, handing Blair a box of Godiva truffles. She met his devilish grin with a kiss.

Blair was high maintenance. She would throw a party for her Constance Billard class and make sure the embossed seal on the envelope was perfectly stamped. She bought shoes by the barrel, but the shoe collection in her closet would be organized by colour and designer. She made a mix-tape when she was about to lose her virginity to Nate. Blair Waldorf was extremely meticulous about detail, often so that she fails to see the puzzle within the pieces.

"You always hand out boxes of chocolates to all of your girlfriends?" Blair asked playfully.

"Well, considering that you _are_ the only one I would call _girlfriend_," he smirked, giving her a quick kiss, "then yes."

Blair smiled and took a bite of one of the truffles. Her joy, however, quickly turned to surprise as she cupped her hand on her mouth and rushed into the bathroom. The box of truffles fell onto the floor, and Chuck, worried, rushed after her. She shut the door before he got there. The slam of the door brought a startled Nate into the room, followed by a worried Serena.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing the mess. "What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," Chuck answered, sensing Serena's tone. "I got her chocolates and," he looked at the bathroom door, "I don't know."

"B," Serena called out, knocking. "Are you okay?"

"What flavour are these, anyway?" Nate asked, biting into one of them. He chewed thoroughly and shook his head. "Coconut?"

"Yeah, coconut and almonds," Chuck replied, "why?"

"Coconuts make Blair gag. Remember when we were seven and her mom made coconut ice cream?" Chuck gave him a blank look. "Come on, her face was all red and her dad had to break the bathroom door down to get her out of there."

"Oh," Chuck said, disappointed, picking up the truffles on the ground and disposing of them. He sighed mournfully and sat on the bed.

Serena looked at him, sighing. "I'm sure you meant well."

"That's alright, man," Nate consoled, "get her the hazelnut ones next time. She loves them. They match the colour of her hair," He found himself smiling upon saying that, and remembering how her silky hair ran through his fingers. "There's this place on twenty second that make the best hazelnut bonbons. Blair and I would always go there whenever—"

Serena's cell phone rang. Nate had to silently thank the caller; his statements made him sound reminiscent.

---

"I'm fine!" Blair screamed, trying hard to mask the sound with the flushing of the toilet. She couldn't help it; she absolutely _detested_ coconuts. She made her way to the counter and grabbed her toothbrush. More knocking from Serena.

"Remember when we were seven and her mom made coconut ice cream?" Blair heard Nate say through the door. She quickly spat out the mouthwash she was gargling and pressed her ear towards the door.

"Get her the hazelnut ones next time. She loves them. They match the colour of her hair." Blair bit her lip. Nate remembered. "Blair and I would always go there whenever—" she held her breath. She then heard Serena's cell phone go off. She wanted to kick the caller.

When her parents broke the news to her that they were having a divorce, she took her credit card and rushed out of the penthouse. She then practically bought Barney's, and, upon finishing, she went to the place on twenty second and bought the whole display of hazelnut bonbons. Nate found her there fifteen minutes later.

If there was one thing Blair hated, it was doubt.

When she went out of the bathroom, Chuck immediately apologized. He smothered her with kisses and embraces and sickly sweet words she didn't even know were in his vocabulary. She couldn't hear him properly, though, nor could she bear to bring her arms around him. She was too transfixed by the glittering emerald green eyes across the room. She smiled at Nate. Serena looked at them oddly, trying to piece everything together.

"Blair?"

Blair blinked, snapping out of her trance. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked, inspecting her.

"Yes," she said, caressing the side of her face. Nate had to turn away.

Serena noticed. "Chuck, Bart said we were supposed to be at the house ten minutes ago."

"Alright," he acquiesced. "I'll call you."

Blair smiled sweetly. She gave Serena a hug.

"Talk to him," Serena whispered in Blair's hair.

"See you, man," Chuck said to Nate, and he nodded.

"Come on, sis!" Chuck said sarcastically, laughing as he exited the room. Serena shook her head and closed the door behind her.

A few moments passed. Nate looked at Blair, who was still staring at him strangely, her head cutely cocked to one side. "I should go," he said, turning around.

"Wait," Blair said, as if a reflex, "I'll get my purse."

"Blair—" he didn't even know why he was stopping her, or what the hell he was still doing in her room. If it were all up to him, he and Blair would have been naked the very second Chuck and Serena stepped into the elevator and out of the penthouse. He missed how her skin smelled like vanilla, with her hazelnut hair...

"We're still friends, right?" she mused silently and a little bit sadly. It was awful, how they'd turned out. They used to be able to tell each other everything and now, now they couldn't even stand being alone together.

Nate smiled. "Come on," he said, opening the door for her, "I'm in the mood for hazelnuts today."

Blair smiled.

---


	2. Summer, Kind Of Wonderful

(_This drabble I wrote after Summer, Kind Of Wonderful. It's my take on how Blair asked for her heart pendant back from Nate.)_

---

"Nathaniel!" Blair's sing-song voice echoed through the empty Archibald home. A set of keys were carelessly strewn in one corner, along with a baby blue polo Blair remembered he loved wearing when he went to be beach. Apart from the obvious living signs, the place was immaculate. A vase of white roses was in the center table, and a set of photographs were along the staircase. There was a framed photo of them in between family portraits; they were both smiling happily at the camera, his arm around her waist.

"Blair?"

"You startled me," Blair said, clutching her chest.

"Chuck said you were back," Nate picked up his baby blue polo, scrunching it up in a ball. "So?"

Blair stood there for a moment. This was her first real, non-hostile and up-close conversation with Nate since she left a month ago. She forgot how wonderfully toned his arms were, or how his captivating green eyes shimmered like the emerald stud earrings Roman got her as a parting gift. "Right," Blair breathed, shaking off her trance. "You have something of mine that I need." She sounded unsure, and she hated to admit it, but she was.

"You left a lot of things here," Nate remembered, beckoning her to follow him upstairs. "Your sunglasses, a number of your jewellery—"

"—right, I knew I left my Tiffany charm bracelet here—"

"Um," Nate laughed, "your white bikini, from when you slept over last year."

Blair smiled sheepishly. "I actually need my heart back."

"Your what?" Nate stopped in his tracks.

"I mean, my heart pin, the one I put in your green sweater?" Blair knew this was a mistake. He probably left the sweater in Manhattan, or burned it when he found out about her and Chuck.

"I love that sweater," Nate said, smiling to himself. "Sure, it's in my room."

"I hope it's not too insulting," Blair implored, "we _have_ broken up."

"Sure." Lie. "There's no use in me keeping it." Lie.

"You're the best, Nate."

Were they really, finally over? Nate's hands were shaking when he tried to remove the pin from the sweater. He didn't want to give it back; it he found a strange comfort in knowing that Blair's heart was always in his sleeve. In struggling for the hook, the pin got caught in the threads, and when he tried to pull it off, he pricked himself. He put his thumb to his mouth and turned to Blair. She chuckled and removed his hand from the sweater. She adjusted the pin and gently removed it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Lie.

Blair sighed as she looked at Nate, who was still looking at her. "I should go," she said, turning around. She could feel her eyes water up.

"I'll see you at the white party?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, wiping off the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Bye Natie," she said, referring to the old nickname she gave him when they were young. She leaned in for an embrace. He buried his face in her hair, lavender filling his senses. He had to stop himself from kissing her.

She walked away briskly; tears were falling freely now. She loved Chuck, but she loved him _now_. She would love Nate forever. She knew how embarrassing it would be if she would have to return the pin to him, saying that it was he she only truly loved and how she always had and always will. And he would take her in his arms and joke about how she shouldn't have bothered taking it away from him in the first place.

Blair smiled, wiping her eyes. She always had time to think about that later.

---

Please review! :)


	3. Never Been Marcused

(_I wrote this after the episode Never Been Marcused._)

---

It was a bright summer morning, the rays of the sun seeping in through the open window at the Plaza Hotel suite. Blair Waldorf stretched her dainty little arms and relished the silk duvet. She reached out beside her and felt for a figure; there were only pillows. Panicked, she got up, but immediately relaxed upon seeing the huge vase of roses sitting on the table and an envelope with her name elegantly written on it.

_My beautiful B,_

_You were so beautiful in your sleep I couldn't bear to wake you. Join me for breakfast downstairs?_

_Yours,_

_Marcus_

Blair giggled and rushed to the bathroom. She had to prepare.

---

Nate Archibald woke up with a start. The noisy sound of the hairdryer was emanating from the bathroom, and he rubbed his temples and glanced at the clock. There were clothes strewn everywhere and a broken glass on the table. There were still scratch marks on his chest.

"Katherine?" he called out, peeking into the bathroom.

"I'm late for my breakfast date with Marcus and your ex," she said, rushing out in her underwear and quickly putting on a lilac dress. She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll make up for it later, I promise," she winked. She grabbed a small Louis Vuitton bag and headed back into the bathroom.

"By the way," she said, "you're going to have to leave before me. Call me later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Nate grumbled, still groggy. He grabbed his sweatshirt and walked out the door, checking his phone for messages. There was one from Chuck and ten from his mother. He pressed the elevator button absentmindedly, not bothering to glance anywhere else. Upon hearing the familiar _ding_, he stepped inside.

"Hold it!"

Nate almost dropped his phone. It was Blair, fighting her way through the elevator doors, looking rather stunning in a white sundress. She had the just-out-of-the-shower look he loved so much, and she smelled like Kiehl's lavender body wash.

"Nathaniel," Blair frowned.

"Cornelia," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "How _is_ my future mother-in-law?"

"Good," he answered, seething, "we took a _limo_ on the way over here."

"Good," Blair said, "I can tell from those eyebags that you had a difficult time working through those silicone implants and botox injections."

"I can tell by _those_ eyes that you had a long, _long_ sleep last night."

"I have really good eye cream," Blair insisted. She looked at the monitor, annoyed. There were still fifteen floors to go, and the elevator was unusually slow. She tapped her matching white Christian Loubutin flats and glanced at her Chanel bracelet watch. She knew she should have taken her time with her shoes.

"You're getting sloppy, Nate," Blair said, "It never occurred to you that Marcus might see you and the duchess together?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Nate answered, looking at her. Maybe it was the hangover, maybe it was because she looked so good, but suddenly he had the impulse to mess with her head, and, smiling devilishly, added, "What will Marcus think if he sees _you_ and me alone in this elevator?"

"Well, I'll tell him I saw you—"

"Like this," Nate leaned towards her, causing Blair to back up on the wall. He licked his lips and moved closer, trapping her body in between his. He could feel the rapid, shallow breaths from her chest. Blair thought about pushing him away, but her arms were rendered weak and useless. She blinked and looked him in the eyes.

"What will Marcus think of _this_?" he whispered in her ear. He looked at her and her eyes were closed, a soft sigh escaping from her lips. Before Nate could stop himself, he kissed her lightly. Blair's back arched and his hands made their way to her waist.

_Ding!_

Nate backed away before the doors could open. They stood at opposite sides of the elevator, staring at each other.

"Blair!" Marcus' voice greeted, which shook her back to reality. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Darling," Blair greeted, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Marcus peered inside the elevator, seeing another figure backed up against the wall.

"Nate, right?" he asked, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Funny, right?" Blair said, grabbing Marcus' arm to turn his attention to her. "I was on my way down to meet you, and Nate—"

"Really has to go." Nate stepped out of the elevator. "I'll see you Marcus," he said, tapping him on the back, "Blair."

"Nate," she said almost sadly. It was a few seconds before Blair realized she was staring after him. She smiled again and turned to Marcus, giving him a long kiss.

"Come on," she said, holding his hand, "what's for breakfast?"

"Are you alright, darling?" Marcus asked concernedly. He noticed that her voice quivered and that she was slightly out of breath. "You seem... out of sorts."

"I'll be fine," she answered, convincing Marcus. "I'll be fine," she repeated, trying to convince herself.

---

Please review! :)


	4. New Haven Can Wait

(_I wrote this after the episode New Haven Can Wait_.)

---

It was three in the afternoon. The sky was a cheerful blue with light wisps of clouds streaking its azure perfection. The sun was shining softly, and the wind gave perfect cause to long strolls and kite flyers in Central Park. Blair looked out the window and sighed, making sure to ignore the happy, carefree people who didn't fuck up their application to their dream schools. She chewed on the edge of her lip, and continued typing furiously at her laptop. She had put her phone on silent mode so she wouldn't be tempted to take the calls from Serena.

"We thought you'd been kidnapped," a voice interrupted. Blair clutched at her chest and clicked on the save button, just in case. She turned towards the door and saw Nate leaning against the door frame, smiling handsomely, his green eyes sparkling like nothing she could fathom. She attributed her loss of words on her essay.

"I've been working on my Yale essay," Blair explained, pointing to her laptop and the huge pot of coffee Dorota left for her.

"It's a beautiful day, Blair," Nate said, walking towards her. "Why would you want to spend it indoors?"

"You know I need to get in," Blair frowned, "this needs to be perfect."

"And I'm sure it will be," Nate assured, "but right now, Serena's downstairs with three bicycles. She said she wants to race us through Central Park."

"That's easy for her to say. She's already in," Blair tried to block out her unfortunate weekend at Yale for the sake of her friendship with Serena. Still, some remnant would seep through her consciousness, and she would find herself angry and unfocused, things she didn't need to be. She turned to her laptop and typed a few words she thought would go well with the general point of her essay.

"Listen," Nate said, putting his hands on hers, stopping her from typing. "I know how hard you've worked on this. You've been wanting to go to Yale ever since we were little," he chuckled, "remember that week when you wouldn't take off your dad's Yale sweatshirt?"

"My mom had to buy an entire rack of dresses to get me to take it off," she smiled, remembering.

"You deserve this more than anyone I know," Nate said, "not Dan, not Nelly Yuki, not even Serena with her Page Six allure. _You_."

"I don't know," Blair said, voicing out her concerns. "I really messed up, Nate."

"That just shows them you're human. Your resume's perfect enough as it is," Nate said.

"Okay," she said, saving her essay and closing her laptop. "You win."

"Great," Nate grinned, "we can get frozen hot chocolates after."

"I'll just go change," Blair said, walking out of the room. She stopped midstep, and turned around. "Thanks, Nate. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Nate nodded, smiling at her. He sat down on the big leather office chair as Blair made her way to her room. Tempted, he noticed the blinking of the computer. Peering to see if Blair was anywhere near, he opened the laptop and was glad to see Blair hadn't closed the document. The essay was about, of course, Audrey Hepburn. Blair eloquently detailed her screen persona, but he found some words that didn't belong to the main thought.

_Audrey wouldn't be in the predicament I'm in_, it said, _she would have flawlessly aced that Yale interview. She wouldn't have lingering doubts about her ex-boyfriend, who had the nasty habit of saving her life, even though he didn't realize it. She wouldn't have to distract herself with his best friend. All she had to do was sing a song on a balcony, and he would come and understand her completely. Not that he needed to—he already did. That was what she hated about him the most. He could still read her with her eyes; say the right words to make her give in._

_Who am I kidding. Of course I'm still in lo|_

Nate heard sharp footsteps, and he abruptly closed the laptop. He turned towards the spacious window and tried to focus on the sunshine, which, somehow, just got brighter. "I'm ready," he heard Blair say. He turned around and gave a big smile.

"We could ditch Serena," he found himself saying, "she'd probably meet a guy halfway and spend the rest of the afternoon feeding the ducks with him."

Blair cocked her eyebrow, intrigued. "And?"

"I don't really know," Nate admitted. "It's a beautiful day. We'll see how it goes."

Blair beamed at him. "Race you to the elevator!"

"I love you too," Nate whispered before catching up.

---

Please review! :)


	5. It's A Wonderful Lie

**A/N:** This is the last of the stories I wrote for the episodes shown before the holiday hiatus. We'll see how the following episodes go, and maybe I'll continue this. Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are the absolute best. :)

(_I wrote this after It's A Wonderful Lie. It's my take on what should have happened that night._)

---

Blair's eyes glanced furtively from the courtyard of Constance Billard to a checklist she had in her hands. _Brunette_, _witty_ and _sharp_ were on top of the list, but so far all of her possible candidates were being crossed out one by one. Of course none of them were good enough for Chuck Bass. _She_ was the only one good for Chuck—and she couldn't very well give herself to him as a date. No, she'd have to make him jump through hoops before he ever gets to hold Blair Waldorf in his arms again. She sighed and chewed on the straw of her soy latte. She checked her phone for a message from Serena—one, the obligatory '_you can do it, B! have to handle A's annoying ex. xo, S'_. She was going to miss Dorota. How on earth will she ever function without her for a whole month?

"Blair?" a voice inquired, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Archibald," Blair acknowledged, smiling. "Nice to hear from you again."

"Yeah, well," Nate said, taking a seat, "things are pretty much back to normal."

"Good to hear that," Blair said distractedly, seeing a petite brunette with long, flowing curls walk briskly across. She took note of the hand bag she was carrying. You can almost always tell what a person was like with their choice of handbag. Vintage Chanel—rich, classy—she might just win this after all.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked, peering into Blair's checklist. She clutched it to her chest, glaring at him.

"The devil sent you to spy on me!" Blair exclaimed.

"If by the devil you mean Chuck, then no," Nate answered, "he's too busy interviewing the guys inside the locker room."

"Oh," Blair realized, "eew."

"What are you doing, anyway?" Nate questioned, seeing Blair scribble another note on her pad.

"Well if you must know," Blair answered stiffly, "I am looking for potential dates for Chuck for the Snowflake Ball."

"Can't he kind of do that for himself? I mean, the man's Chuck Ba—"

"Don't remind me," Blair rolled her eyes. "We made a bet. If I find a suitable escort for tonight, I get his limo for a month. And if he finds one for me, well—"

"I don't think I want to know," Nate stopped her.

"It's not what you think," Blair said, unsure why she felt uneasy. "He gets Dorota for a month."

"Dorota?" Nate laughed. "Seriously, Blair, you gave up Dorota?"

"What?" Blair pouted. "I can live without Dorota."

"Chuck can walk to school, he has legs." Nate chided. "You, on the other hand—"

"All right, all right, I get your point!" Blair turned her attention back to her list. "Just help me find someone, please? You're his best friend, you know his tastes!"

"Well, Chuck has a very fickle palate. Right now his flavour of the month is—"

"Blair," Penelope said, interrupting them. Her dark brown mane was tucked neatly behind her ears by a navy blue headband, matching her uniform and setting off her white Kate Spade tote. She winked at Nate. "Are we getting ready at your house before the ball?"

"Not tonight," she said with an air of superiority, "I have matters to attend to."

"Okay," Penelope said, slightly disappointed. "I'll see you at the ball?"

"Bye," Blair waved, and proceeded to write a couple more things. "Kate Spade, very white. Classic, simple, yet the Cartier earrings say otherwise—"

"You're not seriously considering Penelope, are you?" Nate cocked his eyebrow.

"Fine," Blair frowned, crossing her off. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm not sure," Nate mused, "I was thinking of asking Vanessa."

Blair abruptly stopped writing. The lead from the pencil she was using snapped off. "Great," she said through gritted teeth. First Chuck and now Nate? She heard they dated for a short while before, when she and Nate had just broken up and he was still reeling in from his father's betrayal, but Vanessa was beneath him. She tried to convince herself that seeing Nate with Vanessa was much better than seeing her with little J. Except that she kind of liked Jenny now, and she still absolutely abhorred Vanessa. She bit her tongue, keeping her from spewing out angry expletives. Nate laughed silently. "What?" she snapped.

"I just remembered," he said, "_we_ were supposed to go together."

Blair smiled, remembering the winter of eighth grade. "You filled my room with snowflake cut-outs."

"Dorota was so mad about the mess," he continued.

"I kept them all anyway," she chuckled lightly.

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

"It's in a box beside my pewter Manolos," she pointed out.

The limited edition pewter Manolo Blahniks were Blair's favourite pair of shoes. Her father got them for her when he and Roman had first gone to France and it was what got her to forgive him. "I'm glad," he answered. "Hey," he said, seeing someone walk daintily into the gates. Her eyes were smiling and she reminded Nate of something he couldn't quite place. "You can try her."

"What?" Blair said, having forgotten the task at hand. "Oh, right, Chuck."

"I'll let you get back to that," Nate stood up. "See you tonight."

Blair looked up at him, unable to say anything. She gave him a polite smile before staring wistfully at the glitter that adorned some of the ornaments hanging from the doors. Dorota was most furious about the glitter that covered her duvet.

---

Blair frowned, taking a sip of her spiked punch (she knew Kati was good for something) as she looked at the date she brought for Chuck and the date Chuck brought for her making out in the corner. She couldn't even laugh at how ironic all of this is. Chuck was somewhere in the hall, stalking his stepmother. Once again, the van der Woodsen women have one upped her.

"That's a pretty dress."

Blair spun around and found Nate, his arms in his pockets, looking heart-wrenchingly gorgeous in a charcoal Armani tuxedo. She swore to herself.

"Thanks," she said, patting her dress self-consciously. The two supposed dates walked away from their corner, hand in hand, towards the exit. Blair couldn't help thinking that she should have been the one in thar situation. She downed the rest of her drink and put it atop one of the tables.

"Where's Vanessa?" she asked.

"She ran out," Nate answered, bewildered. He didn't even know how to explain it to himself.

Blair laughed lightly. "And you didn't run after her?"

"She was really upset."

"For future reference," she said, "you _always_ run after a girl."

"You would _always_ tell me _not_ to run after you," he explained, "and when I did, you'd always get mad."

"That's because I was upset," she admitted, "but that didn't mean I didn't appreciate it."

"Oh." Nate sighed. "Well then I'm glad those slap marks were for nothing," he joked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about those," Blair said, smiling sheepishly, touching his arms. Her fingers lingered on his cufflinks, the part she always fumbled on whenever he wore a suit. He would always get them on wrong, and before they got out of the limo she would always nag him to stay still so she could fix him up.

"So, where's Chuck?" Nate questioned; the fact that she was alone and that there were traces of scotch on her breath not lost on him.

Blair sighed. "Off following Lily somewhere, I suppose."

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." She let go of his arms. The lights dimmed, casting the room in a soft blue light. A slow ballad started playing, prompting the singles to leave the dance floor to allow the couples to take over. Blair smiled wistfully, wishing that someone would save this disaster of a dance go on into a full-blown train wreck for her. This wasn't what she had planned.

"So," Nate started, sensing Blair's disappointment. It was like second nature to him, Blair's feelings, and though he's been ignoring them a lot for the past months, that didn't mean it still didn't bother him. Something on the wall caught his eye. "I'll be right back," he said, before walking off. He came back with his hands behind his back. "I think we can still salvage this night, don't you?" he asked, offering her a snowflake cut-out dusted with glitter.

"Nate—"

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf," Nate said, grinning, "will you go to the snowflake ball with me?"

Blair looked around. The room was filled with dancing couples in gorgeous clothing and bitter, dateless girls on the side who pass the time by snapping photos of themselves on their digital camera. Blair was always, _always_ a part of a couple; she was always the envy of everyone else and if _ever_ there came a time that she wasn't with anyone, she would make single look extremely chic. Yet here she was, under some ridiculous mobile, miserable in a beautiful dress. She always thought this night would be as magical as the night Nate surprised her with snowflakes and glitter on her bed.

She looked down on the cut-out Nate handed her. Maybe it still could be.

"Yes," she answered happily.

Nate offered his arm. "Would you like to dance?"

Blair decided that she would go to Tiffany's tomorrow and get the snowflake cut-out framed. She beamed at Nate before taking his hand and walking with him to the dance floor.

---

Please review! :)


End file.
